


Heroes In Therapy: Maxwell Lord (Earth-627)

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth-627 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Maxwell went to Sanctuary against all better judgement.
Series: Earth-627 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Heroes In Therapy: Maxwell Lord (Earth-627)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Earth-627 which is a fanon verse made by my brother and i. It is developed through roleplaying mainly.

_ MAXWELL LORD sits in the chair looking stone faced into the camera. He is dressed in a white button up and a loosely hanging blue tie. The rest of his outfit is out of frame but easy to assume (gray slacks & black loafers) _

_ MAXWELL: I’ve got to wonder if anyone reviews the footage here. I know they said no one would, it’s just to get stuff off our chests. _

_ MAXWELL: But I can’t help but be suspicious.  _

_ MAXWELL: Though if anyone does watch this it’s going to be nigh incomprehensible. The imposter made sure of that. _

_ MAXWELL has his arms crossed as he looks aside, a frown nestled on his face. _

_ MAXWELL: I used to be a trusted member of the hero community. Sure I started off bad but I had gotten better. _

_ MAXWELL: They were my friends, the only ones I ever had in my life. _

_ MAXWELL rubs his tempel, supporting his arm with his other crossed underneath it. _

_ MAXWELL: Then I died. It was a completely normal death, brain tumor.  _

_ MAXWELL: Though I’ve always suspected it had something to do with my powers. That maybe my brain just couldn’t handle them. _

_ MAXWELL has his arms crossed again. He looks forward at the camera poker faced. _

_ MAXWELL: By the time I was myself again my imposter had ruined my reputation, my life. _

_ MAXWELL: He nearly had killed Ted and tried to practically take over the world. Then he also died, in one of the most public manners possible. _

_ MAXWELL has his face in his hand, he’s tired. _

_ MAXWELL: It managed to get worse though. Of course it got worse. _

_ MAXWELL: He got brought back, I don’t even know how. And he made the whole world forget about us. About who Maxwell Lord was. _

_ MAXWELL: Only Justice League International remember who I once was. But they also remember the imposter. _

_ MAXWELL stares forward, a small tear running down his cheek. Arms are at his side. _

_ MAXWELL: They hate me. _

_ MAXWELL continues to stare forward, the tear making progress down. _

_ MAXWELL continues to stare. The tear falls off his cheek. _

_ MAXWELL gets up from the chair moving towards the frame. _

_ MAXWELL: I don’t know why I came here. _


End file.
